Candy Canes and Mistletoe
by Girl623
Summary: After destroying a nest of vamps, the boys have a small holiday celebration. Just some cute Destiel!fluff. Rated T (just to be safe) for implied sexual themes and language. Happy Holidays!


"Dean, I'm tired. We took down an entire nest of vamps and then drove 8 hours to get back to the bunker. Can't we just sleep?" Sam complained, reluctantly stringing up colored lights on the banister.

"Come on, Sammy, where's your holiday spirit?" Dean replied enthusiastically, steadying the tree they had set up. He tried to reign in his excitement, but he felt like jumping up and down. Christmas was the only time in their lives when they just chilled and didn't feel guilty or restless. Probably because it was only a one-day vacation, but it was still nice.

"Dean, I don't see any ornaments in this cabinet," Castiel called across the room to him, investigating a chest they'd dragged into the middle of the room.

"I swear there were some earlier, just keep looking," he answered. He was definitely not checking out Cas's ass, not even a little. He was just...making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Dude, I'm holding them." Sam waved the box of ornaments in front of Dean's face and rolled his eyes.

"Oh." He laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, buddy."

He had definitely made Cas look so he could check out his ass.

"I also discovered some mistletoe," Cas continued, looking directly at Dean. "I know humans often adorn doorways with them and kiss their intended underneath them."

_Oh, hell no,_ Dean thought, licking his lips in spite of himself. _I am not responsible for my actions if that gets put up._

"Yeah, best tradition we have," he said out loud instead. "But you need an, um, 'intended' for that, otherwise it's just weird."

If he hadn't known better, he would've said that Cas looked sad at that. But that was impossible.

"Of course," he replied stiffly, dropping the mistletoe back into the chest.

"Here, Cas, catch," Sam shouted and tossed a package of candy canes at him.

He caught it easily but looked confused. "I don't understand. What are these?"

"They're candy canes, man!" Dean looked almost indignant. "You've never had candy canes?" He sighed when Cas shook his head, pulled a candy cane out of the bag and handed it to him, then unwrapped one for himself.

"See? You suck on it." Except he had it in his mouth already, so it came out more like, "Zhee? Roo zhackonir."

Cas watched him dubiously, but obediently unwrapped his and sucked on it slowly. "Was that correct?" he asked, speaking around the candy cane more coherently than Dean had done.

The candy cane fell out of Dean's slack-jawed mouth, startling him when it clattered on the floor. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you've got it."

He shook his head and sharply inhaled. "I'm going to take a shower." _A very long and very cold shower. _

"What? We've barely even started decorating!" Sam cried incredulously.

"Oh, so now you're into it? I just want to get all this vamp blood off me, is that okay?" Dean retorted, still staring at Cas's mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on hanging ornaments on the tree. "Whatever, jerk." _Just admit you're bisexual and in love with Cas. It'll make life a lot less awkward for all of us, _he thought exasperatedly.

"Bitch." He finally tore his eyes away from Cas's mouth and went to take his boner-killingly cold shower.

_What the hell? Why did I do that? Give him a candy cane, which has to be eaten by _sucking_ while attempting to suppress my feelings? Which I shouldn't even be having because I don't swing that way. _

_But the way he…with that candy cane. Imagine if that hadn't been a candy cane but my..._ he couldn't bite back his lusty moan. _Nope, not thinking about that. Not even entertaining that possibility._

He sighed, finally allowing his thoughts to run without repressing them. _Oh, what the hell,_ he thought wearily. _You've known you weren't 100% straight since Purgatory, what's the point in lying to yourself anymore?_

_But he doesn't feel things like this. He's a goddamn angel, _he thought to himself for about the billionth time. _Then again, he does seem to...no I'm just imagining it. But what if I'm not? He could...we could... _He didn't even dare to think the words "be together."

But that idea made him turn off the water and put on clothes faster than he ever had before.

"Hey, Cas!" he said somewhat breathlessly after speed walking down the corridor to them.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I, uh, I changed my mind about the mistletoe. I think it'd be a good idea to have it up."

Sam's mother hen senses told him Dean was about to confess his love or something, so he quietly snuck out of view and into the kitchen. Where he could still hear everything but not get in the way of his brother finally doing something about his emotional constipation.

"I thought it would be 'weird' without having an 'intended,'" Cas made air quotes, which Dean found adorable. He sounded confused and just a tiny bit bitter.

"Well, yeah." Dean picked up the mistletoe from the chest and hung it on the nail Cas had already driven above the doorway. He then gently tugged on Cas's tie until they were standing closely directly beneath the mistletoe. "But I do have someone I'd like to kiss."

"But only you, me, and Sam are here. I was under the impression that incest was frowned upon in society, but there is much about humans I do not understand. I hope you-"

Dean put his hand over Cas's mouth to shut him up and closed his eyes in frustration. He was making this so much harder than it had to be.

"Yeah, incest is a big no-no. I was talking about you, dumbass, not Sam."

Cas squinted in confusion, but hope was also dawning in his eyes. "You-"

Dean grabbed the lapels of his coat and lightly pressed their lips together. Just as he was scared that he'd made a huge mistake, Cas reciprocated, cautiously at first but with growing confidence.

They rapidly progressed from light, cautious kisses to desperately making out, trying to communicate to the other just how much they had them. They held each other as tightly as they could, as if they never wanted to let the other go.

Then Sam, fulfilling his obligation as embarrassing little brother, decided to blast "All I Want for Christmas Is You." Dean was so excited and disbelieving that something as amazing as this could actually happen for once in his crappy life that he didn't even register that there was anything else in the world besides him and Cas.

"That is all I desire, Dean," Cas murmured against his lips when they finally broke apart to breathe, resting his forehead on Dean's.

"Mm, what's that?" Dean could barely get coherent words out; his mind was a blissful fog.

He pressed a feather-light kiss to Dean's lips. "You."

Dean kissed him back just as lightly, gently rubbing his thumb across Cas's cheek. "Looks like we both get what we want then."


End file.
